


At the Corner of Temptation and Salvation Street

by Dreatine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ceiphiedknight, F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreatine/pseuds/Dreatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014. <br/>Recipient: Ceiphied Knight</p>
<p>Prompt: The Devil on Your Back</p>
<p>Summary: Is it possible to be someone's temptation and salvation? Season 1, Emma has arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Corner of Temptation and Salvation Street

**Author's Note:**

> For ceiphiedknight. Happy Holidays!!!

"What a lovely name." Gold responded, his body tingling as the rush of memories came back. "Enjoy your stay, Emma."

He smiled knowingly, backing away to the door, glancing at the wolf girl on his way out. Limping down the stairs, Gold hurriedly walked around the corner, crossing the street to his shop. Hands shaking, he unlocked the door, stepped inside and immediately relocked the door, pulling the shades down. Walking swiftly, as musch as his leg would allow, he pulled the backroom curtain aside and dropped onto the cot in the back.

He buried his face in his hands, remembering everything. His father's abandonment, the Ogres War, becoming the Dark One, losing Bae, his beautiful boy gone due to his cowardice and his true love, Belle. Belle who died because....

"Wait!" he yelled loudly, his voice shaking. Racking his brain, sifting through his true memories and Gold's cursed ones, he remembered seeing Belle in Storybrooke. She wasn't dead. She was alive.

"Damn you, Regina!" he cursed, voice reverberating off the walls. Standing up, he swiped his hand, knocking his work materials off the table.

She had lied to him. Completely, utterly lied to him. Told him that Belle was tortured by clerics, committed suicide by jumping off the tower and then preceded to taunt him in his home, Belle's home, about her death. He spent the entire time up to the curse casting mourning Belle, wishing he could do everything over again, not be a coward and accept her love. If her were truly honest with himself, he would realize his fault in Belle's dreadful fate.

"Bigger than you want to admit." his inner voice told him.

"Stop!" he barked, attempting to get his emotions under control. He couldn't go down this path, no right now. He had too much work to do. Tilting his head back, he breathed deeply trying to focus. Belle. His beautiful Belle was alive and a..nun.

She was a nun. His true love was living with the nuns of all people. Those pious, self-righteous, do-gooder fairies were in this world, nuns. Still pious, still rigid in their ways, he knew Regina hated them for helping Snow, so he wasn't surprised she made them impotent in this land. The curse restricted their movements, barely allowing them to leave the convent, let alone help the denizens of Storybrooke. He didn't mind having the pestilence contained,however, the fact Belle was living among them made his blood boil.

Regina was clever, he'd give her that. She kept Belle alive instead of killing her, but as punishment to himself and Belle, kept her isolated as a nun so she would be untouchable. So close, yet so far away.

Pouring a drink, he sat down and thought about Belle in this land. Her cursed name was Sister Germaine. It was an ordained one taken by the supplicants when they joined the convent, typically the name of a saint. He smiled, Gold's memories telling him that her name came from St. Germaine, the patron saint of spinners and ugly men. "How fitting" he thought. True love worked in mysterious ways. How poignant was it that Belle's cursed name would be in reference to him, a lowly spinner who became an ugly man. 

He recalled interacting with her at times. She was the only one at the convent who wasn't afraid to deal with him. She would actually talk to the beast of Storybrooke, pleasantries most often, while others would ignore him or give him the rent without a word.

Compassionate, friendly, intelligent. Those aspects of Belle's personality were there, however still muted by the curse. Other parts, her inquisitiveness, her confidence, were buried deep within and he wasn't sure if the curse did that or the ill effects of living with the fleas affected her. He would love nothing more than to drive over to the convent and take her away from there. Offer her a job, a new place to live, anything to get away from the influence of the sparkle flies but he knew it would arouse suspicion. And right now, he needed to fly under the radar, weave everything into place for Ms. Swan to break the curse. Because of prophecy, he knew the curse would break but not when. He had two people to reunite with, Bae and Belle. With Bae, he needed to wait for the curse to break before a reunion could occur but with Belle, he start right away working for his redemption. 

And he knew when to start.

 

~~~~~~~~

Taking a deep breath, Gold pushed the button, the clang of the doorbell echoing around him. He was going to be face to face with his True Love after 28 years. 'Longer, thanks to you.' his traitorous mind reminded him. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about that now.

The door opened and he gasped. There she stood, still as beautiful as ever. Auburn hair pulled up, blue eyes sparkling and a soft welcoming smile on her face.

"Belle." he uttered, as her eyebrows rose in surprise. He coughed."Umm.. sister Germaine."

She smiled shyly. "Mr. Gold. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you." he grinned. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." she replied, slightly confused. Mr. Gold never remarked on the weather. She was the one who always brought it up. Their conversations, though polite, hardly ever went past the rent or the convent even though she tried more. A mystery.

Clearing her throat, she stepped out onto the porch. "You seem to be in a good mood today. May I ask why?"

He gave her a Cheshire cat grin. "Let's just say my investments are starting to pay off."

"Investments, hmm?" Belle inquired, teasingly. "Futures or stocks?"

He smiled broadly. "Futures. Unpredictable yes, but a little mystery never hurts, hmm?."

Belle gulped as his dark eyes bored into her. It felt like he was piercing her soul, reaching out to parts of her she had long buried for some unknown reason. She reached into her cardigan pocket. "Here is the rent. All of it."

Rumple smirked, watching with fascination as a blush stole over her cheeks. "Of course." he wrapped his fingers around her to grasp the money. The minute his fingers touched hers a jolt of magical electricity shot up his spine. He glanced at her, wondering if she felt it too. She had. If her flushed face and wide eyes were any indication. 'True love' he mused.

Belle pulled her hand back, breathless. A warmth surged through her, a feeling unlike anything she'd ever felt before. She met his eyes and knew it affected him too. Licking her lips, she whispered." Mr. Gold?"

"Yes?" he leaned on his cane, his body close to hers.

"Sister Germaine!" a voice called breathlessly.

Both backed away quickly, the tension still in the air. 'Damn that pest.' Rumple thought darkly. Sister Astrid ran up to Belle clumsily bumping into the door frame. "Ouch!" She clutched Belle's arm."Sister Barbara needs your help. She's up in the tower fixing the pulley system for the bells and her hair got tangled around the block." she realized who Belle was talking to and paled. "Oh, Mr. Gold. I didn't see you there."

"Apparently not." he replied darkly.

Belle straightened, propriety coming back to her. "Sister Astrid, I'll be up to help after I'm done with Mr. Gold. We are almost finished."

Sister Astrid nodded emphatically and left. Belle watched her round the corner before turning her attention back to Gold, his eyebrows raised. "What?" she queried, a familiar tilt to her head that Rumple remembered from the Dark Castle.

"Almost finished?" he asked drily. "I would think you wouldn't want to spend anymore time than necessary with the town monster." he said with a slight edge, his insecurities rearing their ugly head.

"You're not a monster." Belle responded, noting the shocked look on Gold's face."Mr. Gold, something wrong?"

He shook his head." No. It's just..never mind." Stepping back, he bowed his head slightly. "Till we meet again. Have a good day." he turned and walked across the porch, away.

"Wait!" Belle said, running after him, grabbing his arm.

He turned, remembering another time she called him back. "What?"

She clutched his arm tightly. "You called me, Belle. How did you know?"

"Know what?" he inquired, his heart pounding.

"My given name. It's Belle. Germaine is my ordained name. I've never told anyone my real name. How did.."

He interrupted her, smiling knowingly. "I know who you truly are, Belle." he whispered, emphasizing her name. He motioned over her shoulder. "You'd better go now, Mother dearest is waiting." He descended the stairs, a slight spring to his step. Yes, the future looked bright.

~~~

Belle watched him leave, feeling a little disconcerted from his visit. Usually, their interactions were nice with an air of professionalism to them, however today was radically different. She felt alive from their conversation, it was more electric, more intimate than before. She wondered what changed.

Slowly, she turned back to the convent and inwardly groaned. Mother Superior was standing in the doorway and no doubt saw everything. She knew Mother Superior's feelings toward Mr. Gold and they were hardly charitable.

"Sister Germaine." Mother Superior greeted steely.

"Mother Superior." Belle replied."I was just going to help Sister Barbara in the bell tower. She's stuck. If you'll excuse me." she started to move past but was stopped.

"Wait a moment, Sister Germaine."

"Yes?"

"I noticed you speaking to Mr. Gold."

Belle faced Mother Superior head on. "He was picking up the rent. It would be rude not to talk to him."

"He seemed rather talkative today."

She shrugged." He was having a good day. People have them sometimes."

Mother Superior's eyes narrowed. "Not Mr. Gold."

"Why not him?" she asked, her defenses rising up. For some reason she felt the desire to defend Mr. Gold. 'What's happening?' she wondered.

"His reputation precedes him." Mother Superior huffed.

"So, we're to judge someone based on gossip?" Belle admonished." That's not very Catholic like."

"I'll be the judge of what is Catholic like." Mother Superior responded sharply." He's a dark one, Sister Germaine." she sighed." Trust me."

"We don't know that." Belle argued. "You can't know what's in a person's heart until you truly know them."

Clasping her hands tightly, Mother Superior stated. "He cannot be saved."

"Everyone can change." Belle answered, standing straighter. "For the grace of God has appeared that offers salvation to all people."* She brushed her skirt. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to help Sister Barbara with her hair."

Mother Superior nodded." Of course." she watched as Belle walked away. "Remember Sister Germaine, only God can offer salvation. Not you."

~~~~~

Gold sat in the backroom of the shop, polishing a tea set.Not the tea set which Belle chipped a cup all those years ago. That cup was tucked safely away in his house.

'Beautiful', he thought, admiring his work. Everything seemed to be on track. The savior and her boy were bonding, she was setting up residency in Storybrooke and Regina was fuming, especially after his midnight stroll to her mansion. Regina was more preoccupied than usual which worked to his advantage in advancing the curse weakening. Everything was going well except one.

Bell.

Sweet Belle, radiant inside and out, even in that drab nuns outfit. She looked as gorgeous as ever. He was so in awe of her again that he slipped up and addressed her by her true name, instead of the moniker the curse bestowed on her. He quickly corrected himself, hoping she didn't notice but perceptive as ever, she did. But instead of admonishing him, she was pleased, even intrigued by his knowledge of her name. 

They had a pleasant conversation. Easy countenance, playful words and familiar gestures, it felt like they were back at the Dark Castle and nothing had changed.

Except it had.

When their hands touched, he felt the rush of warmth surge through him and by the looks of her ragged breathing and flushed face, she experienced it too. He hadn't felt like this since that disastrous kiss at his spinning wheel when True Love shot through his body, filling him up with light. He wondered if it was the Savior weakening the curse or True Love magic recognizing one's true love that made them react they way they did. 

He wanted to see her again, to make it all up to her, to love her the way he should have all those years ago. But it might be difficult. The curse made everyone's happy endings go away, so it would be hard for him to be with Belle. He had a suspicious feeling the little dust bug, Blue Fairy, warned Belle away from him if her look during rent day was anything to go by. He wanted to turn back to see Belle and the fairy's conversation but he didn't dare. He knew his reputation and didn't want to get Belle in trouble. It might raise the ire of the Blue Fairy who might complain about him to Regina. And the last thing he needed was Regina suspecting that he awake especially this early in his plans.

No, it was better to play the acquaintance for now until he gain Belle's confidence. He just needed to find a way to casually see her without raising suspicions. He had figured out a way to a land without magic, he could certainly figure out how to see his True Love.

~~~~

Days later:

"Sister Germaine!"

Belle was in the convent library shelving books. She'd already read most of the collection and pondered what would happen once she finished them all. The convent never received new book shipments so whatever was in the library would have to be sufficient. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sister Barbara burst in , her long hair flowing behind her. "Do you need help with your hair again?"

Sister Barbara nodded." Do you know it's the first Friday of the month?"

Belle smiled." I'd absolutely forgot. I've been preoccupied lately,"

"You mean reading?" the sister teased, causing Belle to laugh. "Anyway, we have time before daily reflection to get the newest flavor at Any Given Sundae. Remember, first Friday, new flavor?"

"Of course." Belle placed a The Odyssey back on the shelf. " And since Mother Superior is at the school..."

"We can go and she'll never know!" giggled Sister Barbara. "You know, we've been doing this every month for as long as I can remember and never once got caught. Luck, I guess."

Belle smiled. "Probably." she slipped a small book into her pocket. Linking her arm through Sister Barbara's, she said." If I recall, last month's flavor was pretty tasty."

"Oh, yes." Sister recalled." The cupcake flavor was delicious."

~~~~~~

"That might be the best thing ever." Sister Barbara exclaimed, as she and Belle exited the ice cream parlor.

Belle agreed." Pumpkin cheesecake. What a great combination." She held the door open for Gene Fitzgerald, owner of the Drops of Sunlight shop. " And the name was clever. 'When the Clock Strikes'. In reference to.."

"Cinderella." Mr. Gold interrupted, a knowing smile on his fave. "She did have quite the time getting into that pumpkin coach, didn't she?"

Belle furrowed her brows. "I don't remember reading that."

He shrugged. "Maybe it happened differently in my retelling."

Sister Barbara jumped in. "Oooh..I forgot. I need to talk to Mr. Fitzgerald about a new lantern for the convent." she pushed the door open before Belle could say anything.

"I do believe sister there is a bit afraid of me." Gold offered, a tiny smile on his lips. It seemed Regina liked to put prisoners in towers at the nunnery. 'From one prison to another.' he mused angrily.

Turning back to him, Belle stuttered. "Oh, I doubt that. Sister Barbara just.." she looked up into his expectant face. "Well, maybe a little."

"And you, sister." he emphasized. "Are you afraid?"

"No." She met his eyes. "Should I be?"

He grinned mischievously. "Your Mother Superior thinks so." Belle raised her eyebrows." Don't look so surprised. I know what our benevolent Mother thinks of me. And I suspect she was less than please with our conversation. "he surmised. "And she wouldn't be happy now with us talking."

"She wouldn't." she admitted, shyly. "However, she's not here now."

Gold laughed." My, my. Seems someone is willing to defy her superior." he shifted his cane. "That's a first around here."

"I'm not defying." Belle implored. "There is nothing wrong with talking to people, that's all. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Even me?"

"Even you."

Pulling back slightly, he chuckled." Well, that's good to know." They stood there in awkward silence, smiling shyly at each other, searching for some topic to talk about. Finding one, Belle broke the silence first, "Do you think the library will ever be open again?" she asked, pointing to the shuttered building.

He turned, a wistful smile on his face. The library. Her library to be exact. He'd made sure the library he'd given her at the Dark Castle came over with the curse, but he'd never specified where it was to end up. And now he knew. No wonder Mr. Gold never tore down the building for a better profit. Even his cursed self knew the library was important.

"Mr. Gold?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts. He replied gently. "It would be nice to see the library open again."

Her eyes alighted. "You're willing to open it up?"

"If the right person came along to run it, then yes." he answered, looking at her expectantly.

Blinking owlishly, Belle responded. "I'm in charge of the convent library."

"And is that satisfying?"

She shrugged. "I do wish there were more books. I've read nearly every book."

"Why am I not surprised?" he teased, pointing to the small book poking out of her pocket, causing Belle to grin. "You know, I do obtain new books for the shop every month or so."

She brightened." Really? What kind? Fiction? Biography? Maybe philosophy?" she inquired, her questions tumbling out of her mouth. She noticed Gold smiling amusingly at her. Ducking her head, she sheepishly replied." Sorry. I guess I got a little excited."

"No need to apologize." he insisted. "Knowledge is intoxicating."

The way he was looking at her made Belle's heart quicken. Ever since rent day, something had changed between them, something more substantive than before. Part of her wondered why things had changed, while the other was ready to embrace this new place without reservations. It was all too confusing.

Rumple watched her intently. It made him very happy that Belle retained this prominent part of her, her love of books. He was encouraged by the fact she was willing to defy the blue beetle to talk to him.' Nobody decides my fate but me' he remembered. And it seemed that belief was still in Belle. 

Leaning closer, he asked softly. "Sister Germaine?"

"Belle."

"Belle." he said, happy that she let him use her true name. "You're more than welcome to take a look at my book collection at the shop." he offered, his voice low. "It's rather large."

"I would." she answered, cautiously.

"But?" he heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"We had to sneak out today for ice cream." she admitted." Mother Superior doesn't really like us to leave the convent."

"Oh, I see." he pulled back, disappointment on his face. It seemed that the curse was pulling Belle back a little, possibly recognizing a potential happiness. "I guess our dear Mother Superior would be appalled if one of her flock were to be seen with the town monster."

"You are not a monster." she stated firmly, her voice rising. Rumple's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her shoulders sagged. "It's just.."

The door flew open. " Hey, Mr. Fitzgerald promised us a new lantern at half price." Sister Barbara stopped suddenly and looked at them both." Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still talking."

"We're done here." he answered sharply, stepping away.

"Mr. Gold." Belle begged, a pleading look in her eyes. She didn't want him to leave thinking she was rejecting him. She did want to see his collection, really wanted to spend time with him but she wasn't sure she'd be able to.

Shaking his head dejectedly, he raised his hand. "No, no. Good day, Sister Barbara." he stared directly at Belle, sorrow in his eyes. " Have a lovely day, Sister Germaine."

Belle watched forlornly as he limped away. She felt like she'd let an opportunity slip through her fingers and it made her sad.

"Sister Germaine?" Sister Barbara pulled her arm. "We need to get back." She let herself be pulled away, all the time wondering what she had just lost.

~~~~~

"Er..I can do this." Sister Barbara mumbled, lifting the cast iron frying pan into the dishwater. 'These are so heavy, they could really hurt someone.' she thought, as she plunged the sponge into the suds and scrubbed."Sister Germaine?"

Belle replied. "Hmm?" she absentmindedly dried the dish, her mind wandering back to her encounter with Mr. Gold. Once again, it left her both confused and intrigued. He appeared to be able to read her so well. He seemed to believe that there was more to her than her calling, almost questioning if she was in the right place at all. As if she wasn't meant to be a nun.

"Sister Germaine!" 

"What?" she yelped, dropping her dish. "Damn!" Sister Barbara raised her eyebrows. "Sorry. Oops."

"No problem." she knelt down to help Belle pick up the pieces. "This is about Mr. Gold, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come now. You haven't been the same since we ran into him." she tossed the shards into the trash."What did he say to you?"

Straightening up, Belle threw the porcelain pieces away. " Nothing."

"Really?"

Belle sighed. "I don't know. Talking to Mr. Gold makes me feel.."

"Disconcerting?"

"Yes! No!" Belle stammered. "It feels like I've just woken up from a long nap."

"Mother Superior doesn't like him."

"That's an understatement. She warned me about him when he came for the rent two weeks ago." Sister Barbara's eyes widened. "She told me not to be his salvation."

"Is that what you want? To save him?"

Resting against the counter, Belle replied, deflated." I don't know."

"What do you want?" Sister Barbara stared at her.

"I want to know him better." she stated firmly. "I don't believe he is as terrible as everyone assumes he is. I think there's a man behind the beast."

"Well, you've always been a great judge of character." she proclaimed.

Belle smiled softly, picking up a towel. Absently, she dried another plate careful not to drop it.

Sister Barbara scrubbed the pan. "It's tempting, though." she continued, as Belle looked at her. "To possibly be someone's savior. To be the one to make them want to be better."

"Yes, yes it is." Belle whispered, secretly wondering if that was what she wanted to be for Mr. Gold or something more.

~~~~

Few days later:

Ting! Ting!

The clock chimed as Rumple worked the mechanisms. This exquisite Bavarian clock belonged to Gepetto, Marco in this world. Handcrafted, intricately carved, Rumple as a craftsman could appreciated the quality of work. He enjoyed repairing antiques because it helped take his mind off of things. And right now one thing was on his mind.

Belle.

He recalled seeing her every first Friday of the month at the ice cream parlor next door. The curse made everyone repeat the same actions with slight variations here and there. Schedules were run like clockwork. And even with Ms. Swan's arrival less than a month ago and time moving, it still wasn't progressing fast enough to significantly alter peoples' patterns. He planned to be at the parlor earlier but an unexpected transaction delayed him to the point he barely was able to catch her as she was exiting the parlor.

He was extremely glad her friend had left them alone. He'd been slightly worried that Belle might decline to speak to him after her talk with the Blue Fairy. That blue flea tended to be an obstacle in his relationships with his loved ones. First Bae, now Belle. However, his fears were only minimally assuaged. Yes, she talked to him and appeared to enjoy their interaction but the minute he proposed meeting at his shop, she balked. He hoped it was the curse reasserting itself or the Blue Fairy getting in the way and not Belle herself. His own insecurities made him question if it was Belle who wanted nothing to do with him and not outside forces. He didn't know what he'd do if he failed again with her.

Jingle! Jingle!

He groaned at the intrusion. He really didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Getting up, he shuffled to the front. He would quickly disperse the intruder and get back to wallowing in his own self-pity.

Pulling the curtain aside, he asked snidely. "Now, what do I owe this displeasure...Belle?"

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Mr. Gold! How are you?"

"I'm fine, dearie." he walked behind the glass, using the counter as a protective barrier for his heart. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Umm..well." she moved slowly toward the counter. "I shouldn't be here at all."

"Yet you are."

Rumple watched the emotions flickering across Belle's face. Determination, wonder, uncertainty. He could almost see the inner dialogue she was having with herself about visiting him. Should she stay or go? He wondered which side would prevail.

"Belle?"

Wringing her hands, she breathed deeply. "I should go." she shook her head, disappointed in herself.

"'I don't want comfort. I want God. I want poetry. I want real danger. I want freedom. I want goodness. I want sin'"** he said clearly, gauging her reaction.

Turning back in shock, she exclaimed. "That's Brave New World!"

Gold smiled, pleased. "Yes." she walked to the counter, placing her palms on the glass. "You know that book?"

"I'm familiar with it." He gazed deeply at her.

Belle's eyes sparkled." You intend to change the system, Mr. Gold?"

"Maybe." he looked intently at her. "Everything is stale around here. In stasis. Don't you think this town needs to go in a different direction?"

She nodded slowly. "Sometimes I wish for more from my life." she admitted conspiratorially. "I know I should be thankful for God's blessings. But.." she stared at him. "The temptation to want more is there."

"And if Eve taught us anything, it's that temptation is bad." he replied, drily. 

"She was still loved." Belle countered, ignoring Gold's sharp tone.

"True." he leaned on the glass. "So, sister you're saying temptation is good?"

"No, maybe.." she fumbled. She pointed a finger at him. "You're twisting my words. I meant that if you do something bad, forgiveness is possible. Being loved is still possible."

"Is wanting more from life a bad thing?" he asked, enjoying her getting riled up. This was the Belle he remembered. This was the Belle who he wanted to break through the curse's barriers.

She threw her hands up. "You're infuriating, you know that?"

He shrugged. "I've been called worse."

Rolling her eyes, she deflated slightly. "Maybe I should leave." she uttered softly.

"Don't!" he begged, his hand grabbing her wrist. He needed her to stay.She glanced down at his hand, then back up to his eyes. They gazed long and hard at each other, waiting for the other to say something, anything. He took the plunge and spoke first.

"What do you want, Belle?" he asked, a pleading note to his voice.

Staring into his dark brown eyes, their soulfulness drawing her in, she knew what the answer would be.

"More."

"Then you shall have more." he held out his other hand tentatively. She grasped it and he led her to the backroom. "You shall have everything you desire, Belle."

Fin

Happy Holidays!  
~~~~~

Notes: * Bible quote comes from Titus 2:11-12  
** Actual quote from Brave New World by Aldous Huxley. Chapter 17

If you haven't guessed, Sister Barbara is Rapunzel. I named her Sister Barbara because according to my research, some elements of the Rapunzel story may have been based on the real Saint Barbara who was locked in a tower by her father because he wanted her to marry and she instead wanted to live a religious life.


End file.
